What A Family Christmas
by BlissofanAngel
Summary: It's Christmas time for Scourge and Fiona's family. Yep, things are about to get a lot more funnier in this household and the others connected to it. T for Language.
1. Chapter 1

**What A Family Christmas~~**

**Happy Holidays Everyone!**

**Bliss: I know what your saying: Bliss what the hell is wrong with you, you got like 8, 9 other stories to work on and finish and starting your this one. Well yes, I am. So, the other ones are going to be on further hold. I am truly sorry I know some my readers are upset. I am soooo sorry but I did want to make something for Christmas...unlike my Halloween story. Let's not get started on that. Anyways let's go on with the story! **

* * *

><p><strong>Scourge age: 30<strong>

**Fiona age: 30**

**Felix age: 12**

**Julia age: 10**

**Ruby: 8**

**Razor: 6 **

**Chapter 1: You know what today is. **

A certain older green male hedgehog walked into his kitchen to fix himself a cup of his favorite drink. Colonial Coffee. Just as he was about to bring the cup to his lips.

"What's in that?" He groaned turning to the source the voice. His wife Fiona. The years have been good to the both of them. They have grown wiser and taller on Scourge and Fiona with keeping her figure.

"Come on Fi." The hedgehog whined. Their voice's even matured. Fiona giggled at her husband. He was so cute to her when he started getting whiny and groaning. She made her way over to him.

"You know what today is." She song. Scourge rolled his eyes.

"MOM! DAD! GET UP, GET UP!" Scourge groaned and Fiona giggled harder while hugging Scourge from the side. Scourge put the cup down before their four children ran into the room.

Felix had grown tall for a 12 year old and Fiona could see Scourge all through him. Most girls at his school blushed at his red bang of hair and ice blue eyes. But he only had eyes for one. Julia was a miniature Fiona all the way: attitude, fashion sense, and smarts. Ruby was the short one, which confused the hell out of Fiona and Scourge but they still loved her. She could make everyone's day with her laugh and giggles but mostly her playful attitude.

Razor was the geek of them all but girls still saw him as cute. He was a emerald green fox with the same ice blue eyes as his mother, father and siblings and had bang of red hair. Scourge likes to playfully call him a book worm but he is happy one of his children actually likes to learn at all times. Scourge mainly blames Tails for his son being the way he is. If you hadn't gotten that yet. Razor admires Tails.

"Dad, put down the liquor you know what today is." Julia said causing Scourge to sigh and put the cup back down.

"Remind me what today is guys." You heard every child suck their teeth making Fiona giggle somewhat.

"THE 1ST OF DECEMBER, DAD!"

"Geez, do we have to remind you every year?" Felix asked. Scourge laughed leaning against the counter.

"No, I just like hearing you guys get annoyed when I ask." Fiona rolled her eyes.

Razor ran up to his father and grabbed his hand. "Come on dad. Let's go get ready so we can get a tree." He whined pulling Scourge along.

"We're helping mom cook breakfast." Julia and Ruby squealed in joy. Fiona only smiled at them.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosy age: (Look, we're just going to go with her physically age) 29<strong>

**Tails age: 26**

**Daisy age: 11**

**Dillon age: 8**

**Giz age: 4**

"Wake up mommy! Wake up daddy!" Tails and Rosy groaned at the 4 year old mango furred double tailed vixen was hopping up and down on their bed. They knew that they couldn't sleep-in today.

"Giz please." Rosy whined but the little vixen only continued jumping up and down. Tails gave her a sly smirk making her smile.

Tails quickly shot up from the bed grabbing hold of Giz and giving her a tickle attack. "Your gonna stop now?" Giz giggled uncontrollably. She was a ticklish little vixen.

"DILL!" Rosy groaned.

"Uh-oh here comes the partner in crime." And she was right. The bright yellow porcupine-hedgehog hybrid ran in right on que and jumped on Tails starting a wrestling match between the two males and one female right there on the bed.

Dillon, from Rosy's knowing, is nothing like his dad. Dillon knows that Tails isn't his biological father but to him he might as well be. Dillon is the silly one and likes to play pranks. Thanks to Tails, he even has weapons to help him. Him and Ruby are complete partners in crime even having Giz help out, most of the time.

Daisy peaked inside the room as her mother sneaked out. She giggled at them. "Hey, mom."

"Good morning, Daisy." Rosy kissed her on the forehead and played in her hair. "Come on help me make breakfast for the crazy people in my bed." Daisy only laughed.

Daisy was growing much to Rosy's dismay. Her hair was completely curly and touched her mid back. She looked like a yellow version of Rosy almost. Some saw her as the young girl Rosy would have been.

"Okay. Ya think Uncle Scourge and the others are coming over?" Rosy smirked. She knew that Daisy was ready to see Felix like always.

"I don't know. I know they are probably decorating. You know it is the first of the month." Daisy stopped her tracks. Rosy stopped looking back to her.

"What?"

"What? What do you mean, what? We have to start decorating too!" Daisy grabbed Rosy's hand dragging her back upstairs.

* * *

><p>"Hey, dad you think we'll be able to find another big one this year?" Felix asked. They were out hunting for a tree. Like every year.<p>

"I hope so." Razor said using a big stick to drag through the snow.

"Yeah, so your mother can start fusing about how it won't fit in the house like last year." Felix rolled his eyes but chuckled.

"She can't this year. Remember Uncle Tails helped make the house bigger." Razor did have a point. Instead of moving into a bigger house they only redid their own. It now had a second floor and a porch just like Rosy's but it had more rooms, a basement and an attic.

"That's right, Razor," Scourge said rubbing his hand with his free hand. "And we'll point that out to her when we got back." All three males shared a laugh till they heard a familiar giggle.

"Come on, daddy." Giz giggled dragging Tails closer to the three.

"Alright, alright." Tails chuckled. He and Dillon had to jog to keep up.

Giz was a tom-boy. She was a book worm like Razor and much like her dad with inventions. She stopped when noticed her favorite 'uncle' and 'cousins'

She couldn't help but gasp. "Look it's Uncle Scourge!" She pointed to them.

Scourge sighed. "Hold this." He gave the axe to Felix as Giz ran and hopped in Razor's arms. All the boys only watched as the mango furred vixen nuzzled her head into Razor's chest making the emerald green kitsune.

"Well, here you go." Felix said giving Scourge the axe back.

"Um, well, anyways." Scourge and Felix brought their attention back to Tails and Dillon. Razor pulled Giz off him and place her down on the ground beside him.

"You came out here to find a tree too Uncle Scourge?" Dillon asked as Giz started flying in the air giggling.

"Yep." Felix answered. Dillon playfully glared at him. Dillon was a little over protective of Daisy, which got him and Felix to fight all time. Dill didn't think he had to worry too much about Giz.

Scourge and Tails smirked at the younger males. "Anyways. Fiona and the girls are home decorating."

Tails chuckled. "Tried to get Giz to do it but she wanted to see how we cut down trees." Tails rolled his eyes at the memory of every year after she was 2 she wanted to come cut a tree with him and Dillon.

"Well, Ruuuuby wanted to come but mom needed her help." Felix said looking died at Dillon. He knew that was Dillon's second partner in crime. And his crush. Dillon glared back at him knowing exactly what he was trying to do.

"Daddy!" Tails groaned as all the males turned to see Giz got herself stuck in a tree. Again. Scourge and Felix, of course, was laughing their asses off.

Tails sighed flying up and untangling the mango vixen's dress from the branches of the tree. "Giz, you got to stop doing that. Okay?" Tails explained placing the little girl back down on the ground where she belongs.

"M,kay." She joyfully said hopping up and down before running over to Scourge. She put her arms up for him to hold her. Scourge sighs but picks her up making Razor a little jealous.

Finally everyone set off together to look for a tree. Scourge and Tails don't really talk just watched their kids. Felix and Dillon are constantly finding something to fight about while Razor is trying to keep a hold of Giz on his back. The little vixen can never stay still for long. Scourge had her, then Felix, Tails, Dillon and now it was Razor's turn, to which he is her favorite person after her dad.

"Look there is a good one, daddy." Giz squealed in joy jumping off Razor's back and running over to the tree. It was a good 8 ft.

"Awwww, man." Razor whined. Giz always found things faster than them.

Felix patted his kitsune brother on the head while looking to the side at something. "Don't worry little bro we got ourselves a good one too." Everyone looked to what he was looking at.

Yep. He was right. There was a 11 ft. tree not too far from them.

"Whoa!" Razor beamed running over to it.

"I hope we have a way to carry that damn thing." Scourge groaned walking over to it with Felix. Razor sucked his teeth.

"Daaaaaad, what did mom say about you using bad words around us." Scourge sighed but rolled his eyes. Fiona was still getting on his back about that.

"Look, let's just cut the damn tree down."

"Daaaaad, don't do that." Felix playfully picked. Scourge rolled his eyes at him as he began to cut the tree down. But he couldn't help but smirk. He was definitely his son. Tails couldn't help but chuckle as he began cutting down their tree.

* * *

><p>Daisy placed the last ribbon on the fire place. She and Rosy had been working. Even the stairs well had decorations but they still had a ways to go.<p>

"Allll done." She giggled when the door bell rung. "Dad must be back with the tree. I got it ma!" Daisy ran to the door and squealed when she saw who was standing there.

"Daisy!"

"Aunt Amy!" Acelin rolled his eyes but smiled at them. Stood beside him was a 6 year old hot pink hedgehog, Fuchsia Rogue Hedgehog. Spitting image of Amy herself only with bright yellow eyes. While Acelin hold onto a sleeping 1 year old red fox spitting image of himself, Aron Rogue. Amy got her dream family. A boy and girl so she was done.

Daisy hugged Fuchsia too her since she hadn't seen the girl in so long. "You guys staying here for Christmas?"

"Yep." The hot pink hedgehog said. She even sounded like the younger version of Amy.

"Like she said." Amy gasped and ran right past the two girls as she and Rosy gave each other their well known breathe taking hug.

"OMG Rosy look at you!"

"Look at me, look at you!" Rosy giggled right along with Amy.

"Oh no." Acelin groaned making Daisy and Fuchsia giggle.

"UNCLE ACE!" Daisy quickly and carefully took Aron from Ace as he got himself ready. Giz did just as planned. She tackled Acelin legs so hard she could have knocked him to the floor.

You could hear Tails and Dillon laughing so hard it was getting hard to carry the tree. "Sorry about that Ace, but you are her second favorite 'uncle'." Tails said as Acelin struggled to get out their way with the little mango vixen prominently attached to his legs.

"Wow, Tails this one is good." Rosy said as Tails placed the tree in it's place.

"Phss, you see the one Uncle Scourge got." Dillon said as Amy tackled him with a hug.

Rosy rolled her eyes. Yes, she and Scourge still had their hate moments with each other. "And how big was it?" She asked.

"11 ft." Tails said as he got Giz off Acelin. Of course, she only giggled.

"Wow, I know Fiona is fuming about that." Amy giggled as she took Giz from Tails giving her a big hug and kiss.

* * *

><p>"Scourge!"<p>

"What!" Of course, Felix, Julia, Ruby and Razor was laughing at their parents bickering.

"I asked you, for the thousandth time, NOT to get a giant tree!" Fiona yelled placing the box of tree ornaments down next to the tree.

It didn't quite touch the roof of the home but Fiona was still upset that Scourge didn't do as she asked. Yeah, sometimes Scourge did it on purpose.

Scourge growled. "Fiona, what did you want me to do! Felix was the one that saw it first." Felix was the only one who stopped laughing.

"Wait a minute. You can't do that!" Scourge groaned and glanced-glared at him.

"Your right Lix and he won't." Fiona said getting the another box of ornaments from the closet and placing it down beside the other box.

"What!"

"Ha!" The doorbell was the only thing that stopped them from arguing but not the other children from laughing.

Scourge growled as he made his way to the door. "This is not over, Fiona."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever." She said making all the children snicker till Scourge glared at them before he opened the door.

"Merry Christmas!" Standing at the door was King Sonic, Queen Sally, Princess Sonia, Prince Seth and Prince Alex.

Sally gave birth to Seth first, which he was a hedgehog like his father but with brown fur and blue eyes. He is only 6 years old and acts somewhat like Sonic but really he isn't more active like his sister. Sonia was second, 4 years old. She is like a girl version of Sonic completely. She is a hedgehog with green eyes and blue fur and, a tom-boy like her mom. Alex was the youngest and only 1 years old. He was also the only chipmunk. Sally wouldn't mind adding one more but she was done after that.

Scourge smirked. "Finally, got away from the castle did ya?" Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, your lucky we even paid you a visit." Sonic looked past his 'twin' to his 'nieces' and 'nephews'. "Hey guys, what's the word?"

Scourge, Fiona and Sally face palmed.

"LET'S DO IT TO IT!" Sonic laughed full heartedly. He mostly does this because he knows it gets on Scourge and Fiona's nerves.

"Okay, okay, it is cold out here." Sally said walking in and putting her coat on the coat hanger.

"Whoa that's a big tree Uncle Scourge." Seth said helping Fiona untangle the lights. He was a helper like his father.

"I know." Fiona said glaring at Scourge and making Sally giggle.

"Well, it's not like the one dad had to have in the castle corridor." Seth said. Sonia and Alex was laughing at Ruby make funny faces at her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I saw you, Sonia and Lex couldn't keep your eyes off of it." Scourge chuckled as he began to help untangle some other lights. They were going to need two for this tree.

"Hey, mom. Giz hugged Razor again." Felix said. Razor pouted but couldn't help but blush.

"Really? Again?" Sonic asked as Sonia kept handing him ball ornaments that he kept putting back in the box behind him.

Fiona smiled. "Told you Giz had thing for him."

"No, she does not." Razor whined.

"Yeah uh." Ruby said. She loved picking at him about this.

Sally giggled. "Leave him alone." She hugged Razor. He wasn't crying but he was the whiney type.

Scourge growled. "Stop spoiling him."

"She isn't spoiling him dad. She is just treating him like a baby." Ruby said making Felix and Julia snicker.

"Shut up, Ruby." Razor said running over and punching her in the arm. He put power in that hit too.

Julia gasped. "Dad, mom said 'boys aren't supposed to hit girls.' Razor just hit Ruby." Scourge sighed.

"Oh shut up Julia." Felix said. Julia growled at him.

"I bet if it was Daisy he would have hit Razor." Ruby said hitting the emerald green kitsune back.

"Hey, hey. No fighting." Sonic said stepping in between the siblings.

"But she started it." Razor said.

"Nu-uh."

"Yeah-uh!"

"I did not!"

"Ya did too!"

Felix climbed town the miniature ladder making his way to Julia. "And what is does that supposed to mean?" Julia rolled her eyes and their argument started.

Scourge started growling. "Hey! Shut up!" They all stopped making Sonic sigh in relieve before Sonia gave him another ornament.

"It's all Felix's fault." Julia and Ruby whispered. Felix growled.

"Shut up." Scourge face palmed as they started arguing again and he started with them.

Sally looked back at them and then continued helping Fiona put the lights on the tree and adjusting them correctly. "How do you do it?"

Fiona sighed. "Watch and hold your ears." Sally stopped and did as she was told as Fiona turned around and she turned around with her.

Fiona took a deep breathe. "STOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" Everyone stopped everything and looked to her.

"Scourge, Felix, Razor, Sonic, Seth outside! Ruby, Julia, Sonia! Here now!" Everyone did as they were told without hesitation with the exception of Scourge and Felix of course. Sally couldn't help but laugh.

Scourge and Felix were putting lights on the bushes outside their home with Sonic and the other guys.

"See, dad you got us in trouble." Felix complained. He didn't mind winter but he didn't mean he liked the cold either.

"Yeah, Scourge thanks a lot." Sonic added. Scourge only rolled his eyes at the two.

"Oh shut the-" He stopped when he heard the curtain move. Fiona looked at them to see if they were doing what they were supposed to do and not arguing. Sonic and the other boys looked up to make sure she wasn't looking even though they heard when she put the curtain back.

"Fuck up." Scourge finished making Razor, Seth and Felix giggle. Despite Felix and Razor whining about him cursing they love hearing him to it, including Seth, much to Sonic's dismay. Sonic only rolled his eyes.

"Well, well, look at this Tails." Scourge and the other males looked back to see Rosy, Amy, Acelin, Aron, Tails, Dillon, Daisy, Giz, and Fuchsia standing behind them. Seth saw Fuchsia and they both blushed so red you would have thought they were burning up. Felix saw this and smirked but his full attention was on Daisy.

"Well, well, look at this Sonic." Scourge scoffed making the two kitsune males laugh as they walked up to them.

"Got Fi pissed off again huh?" Ace said. Turns out, he and Fiona were cousins. More like long lost cousins though.

"It was daddy's fault." Razor said making Ace and Tails chuckle. Scourge narrowed his eyes.

"No, it was you guys arguing." He said.

"Tsk, tsk, isn't that surprising." Amy said making Ace and Tails chuckle a little harder. Felix and Scourge only narrowed their eyes at her. The door flew open showing Julia and Ruby.

Julia gasped. "Uncle Ace, Aunt Amy!" She ran up to Ace hugging him and Aron who tried to push her off.

"Move!" He whined making Ace chuckle. He placed Aron down on the ground once Julia was done hugging him. She hugged Amy giving Ruby her turn to hug their 'uncle' as the small kitsune pushed at his cousin's leg. Julia rolled her eyes and pushed him down in the snow. Aron got back and was about hit her again till Ruby picked him up and started playing with him.

"You and Amy here for Christmas too?" Sonic asked as Sally and Fiona came out to see them.

"Yep, Amy just had to come and see Rosy and the kids." Ace said as Sonia tapped his leg to get him to look at her before she ran back into the house. He looked to Sonic as he only shrugged.

"Hiiiii, what about me?" Tails said. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, you too." The orange kitsune rolled his eyes at his 'sister-in-law's' sarcasm.

"Of course, you too." Ace said laughing and patting Tails on the back.

"Kids, you guys finish this up while we go inside." Scourge said giving the rest of the lights to Felix as the adult mobians went inside.

"Wow, really?" Julia said rolling her eyes and looking at Fuchsia and Seth. "What's up with you guys?"

"Nothing!" They said quickly making her smirk.

"Mmmhmm." she said walking away and over to Ruby and Dillon. She noticed they were whispering to each other. "And what are you too talking about?" She said it so fast and was on them so quickly that it made them and made Aron laugh.

"None of your business." Dillon said making Julia only laugh.

"Yeah, I bet so." She glanced as Seth and Fuchsia as they were giggling and blushing. Julia smiled. "See those two." She whispered secretly pointing to them.

Ruby and Dillon knew exactly what she was getting at and started giggling. "Yep." They both answered

"We need to do something about that." Julia said giggling along with them.

Felix quickly wrapped the rest of the lights around the tree while Razor, Giz, Aron, Sonia, and Alex played in the snow.

"Hey." Felix jumped slightly making Daisy giggle. He smirked but blushed. "Now, I don't think you mom would like how you put up those lights." Felix rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, she'll be alright beside their not that bad." Daisy looked at how crocket the lights were then looked back to him making him laugh nervously and scratch the back of his head. "Well…" He sighed. "I'll fix'em."

Daisy giggled. "I'll help." Felix smiled as they both began straightening the lights.

Fiona smiled secretly looking at the two. She did notice Fuchsia and Seth. "You know it's ironic." She said getting everyone to look at her.

"What is?" Amy asked as swirled a candy cane in her hot chocolate.

"Daisy and Felix like each other when Rosy and Scourge didn't," Scourge and Rosy glanced glared at each other. "And Seth and Fuchsia like each other." Sonic and Amy glanced at each other.

"Whaaaaa?" they both said making Sally and the others laugh. Amy looked out the window seeing the two hedgehog blushing tomato red at each other.

"Awwwww, they do like each other….that is ironic." Fiona smirked seeing she was right.

"Anyways, you guys gotten your kids wish list yet?" Sonic asked finally tempting to drink his hot chocolate.

Scourge sighed. "No, they usually do it after the first day of the month. I know Julia and Ruby want a chao."

Ace chuckled. "Fuchsia, wants one too."

Tails shook his head. "So, does Daisy and Giz. I don't know about Giz though. I might just build her a chao." Scourge shook his head.

"I don't think we should get Sonia that for Christmas." Sally said getting Sonic to look at her.

"Huh, why not?" Scourge sighed. He couldn't believe how slow his opposite was.

"Um, well, what keeps happening to her toys?" Sonic only mouthed the word 'oh'.

"It can't be any worse than Giz." Rosy said giggling.

"Your right about that one." Scourge said laughing and everyone else just shook their head at him but couldn't help but laugh along with him. Rosy was going to throw her hot chocolate on him but she decided it was worth more than him.

"Shut up, Scourge." Before Scourge could say thing back Amy got everyone's attention.

"Awwwwww, look at Giz wiping snow from Razor's shoulder." The girls understood why that was cute while the guys were completely lost on why it would be.

"Okay and she hugs him too." Scourge said getting a look from the females since he ruined the cute moment.

"Awwwww, Aron is being nice by giving the snow ball to Alex…never he threw it at him."

Sonic looked to Ace since the kitsune was chuckling somewhat at that. "You son is evil man."

Ace continued to chuckle. "Naw, I don't think so. And if he is it's Amy's fault."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Was all Acelin got as a response and a wave of the hand with each 'yeah'.

"Anyways. Who is surprised Fiona isn't pregnant yet?" Sonic said everyone but Scourge raised his hand. He raised a eye-brow at Fiona.

"Why is your hand up?" He asked.

"Because I'm shocked too." It was Rosy's turn to laugh. Scourge glared at the cherry blossom hedgehog.

"Who is surprised Giz doesn't have hammer?" Everyone but Amy and Rosy raised their hands. The look Tails got from Amy and Rosy made him put his hand down but Acelin wasn't even gonna try it.

Amy pouted. "Ace." Acelin sighed.

"What? It's true."

"Exactly." Rosy glared at the emerald green hedgehog.

"Shut up, Scourge."

"Hell no this is my house! You get the fuck out if you don't like it."

"Scourge!"

"Everybody can shut up this is my house."

"OUR house."

"Yeah, so everyone shut the fuck up."

Felix and the other kids watched the adults started arguing.

"Adults are weird." Sonia, Razor and Giz said making Felix, Daisy, Julia, Ruby and Dillon laugh.

"You're right about that guys." They said still laughing.

Aron and Alex didn't understand what they were laughing at. Little did the older kids know but they looked weird too the babies too just laughing at the window.

This is going to be some Christmas.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked!<strong>

**Just in case anyone gets confused about parents, kids, and ages. I will tell them again. **

**Scourge and Fiona age: 30**

**Children: Felix age: 12, Julia age: 10, Ruby age: 8 and Razor age: 6**

**Tails age: 26 and Rosy age: 29 (Yep, It's Rosalinda Prowers now same goes with Daisy and Dillon)**

**Children: Daisy age: 11, Dillon age: 8, and Giz age: 4**

**Acelin age: 29 and Amy age: 29**

**Children: Fuchsia age: 6 and Aron age: 1 **

**Sonic and Sally age: 30**

**Children: Seth age: 6, Sonia age: 4, and Alex age: 1 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Fast update YAY! Anyways. I'm doing my best to finish this before or on Christmas day. I should have said this before hand but anyways: I am sorry for any mistakes in the story they really weren't intended. **

**Thanks to: LilSassySally and Edlover23 for adding this to their faves list. **

**And also thanks to: DarkWindTheWolf and, again, LilSassySally for adding this to their Alert list. **

**I truly appreciate it! Now...**

****Chapter 2: The list.****

* * *

><p>Julia was tapping her foot constantly. She was ready to go home for the most thing of the day. It didn't help that she had step AND dance practice. Plus, she was the leader she had no choice but to go. She had pick up Ruby after practice and get home to make her list.<p>

The bell rung and Julia was out the door. She wasn't running at a neck breaking speed just fast enough to say 'hi' to her friends and keep going.

"_Okay, go to practice, pick up Ruby and Razor and head hom-" _The ruby vixen's thought were stopped after running into someone. It was dark yellow double-tailed kitsune. He looked down at her confused but then in apologetic look.

"Are you alright?" Julia looked to him rubbing her head.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that."

"That's okay." He put his hand out for her to take it and she did.

She brushed herself off looking over the fox. _Wow, he looks a lot like Uncle Tails only a younger version…_

"Hello?..."

"Oh! I'm sorry uh…"

"Rome."

"Well, hello Rome. I'm Julia." She gave him a friendly smile and started giggling making the golden yellow kitsune look to her with a confused look.

"What?"

"Your name and my name sounds almost like Romeo and Juliet." Rome tilted his head but then starting giggling with her.

"Hey, you're right." It was quite funny to the two because they continued to giggle till Julia heard the second school bell rung and noticed the halls were getting emptier.

"Oh! I gotta go Romeo- I meant Rome." She said hurrying away. "See ya later!" She yelled back before using her super speed to get her to practice.

"Bye!" He yelled after her. He couldn't help but think about how cute and nice she was.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Ah!" Rome jumped and quickly turned around to find only his twin sister, Roma, there. "Roma, don't do that!"

Light brown vixen only giggled. She like she got lighter as she grew older. "Sorry, but who were you talking to?"

Rome looked back to see if Julia was still there but she was gone. His eyes didn't fool him. She was really did leave at super sonic speed to get to practice.

"Well, she's gone now but I was talking to Julia." Roma tilted her head.

"Whose that?" She asked as she and her brother left the school.

"She is fox like us. I have seen her before."

"Oh! Julia from the step and dance team."

"Yeah, I have seen here doing that but I mean like…Oh, just never mind." Roma narrowed her eyes at her brother.

"Rome stop doing that!" She pushed him making him fall on the ground while she ran away giggling.

"Hey!" He got up running after her.

* * *

><p>Felix was constantly looking back and forth between his teacher and the clock on the wall. It was the 5th of December. The list day and he hadn't even started on his yet.<p>

"Okay, class remember to do your essay over Christmas break, please!" The old owl of a teacher had to yell because as soon as the bell rung Felix speed out the room at a neck breaking speed.

"EVERYONE GET OUT THE WAY!"

Daisy couldn't help but giggle. She knew why he was speeding so fast to get home. And she knew the exact time to call his name. "Felix!" Like said, he ran right by her as she yelled his name and he speed right back to her.

Normally, Felix would keep running but Daisy was a whole different story for the hedgehog. He would stop and drop everything to be with Daisy.

"Yes?...Oh what's up D?" Daisy only shook her head and giggled.

"Mind if we walked home together?" Felix's heart started beating fast immediately. They never walked home TOGETHER…or alone for that matter. They were always walking with one of their siblings. But today they didn't have too. Razor and Giz was on a field trip, Dillon had tutoring (requested by Rosy and Tails) and Julia and Ruby has practice.

"Um…s-s-sure." He chuckled nervously. Daisy couldn't help but blush right along with him. To her he was so cute when he was nervous like that towards her. She almost made his heart stop when she took his hand.

"Come on." Felix only followed. Sadly, neither child saw Dillon glaring at them and Ruby smirking.

Both children had walked for some time and neither one had said a word. Both seemed too nervous to say anything.

"_Come on Felix you can say SOMETHING to her."_ Felix was having a little battle with himself. He finally gets to walk home alone with the girl he has had a crush on since they were smaller children and he couldn't say one thing to her.

Little did her know Daisy was saying and feeling the same thing. She didn't know why it was so hard to just say something anything. She was even frustrating herself about it.

"So…um…have you made your Christmas list yet?" Daisy was so relieved that Felix had finally said something to her. But she made sure not to be so noticeable about it.

"Well…no, I was going to do it today." She looked to Felix. "I'm guessing that's what you were running so fast for?" Felix laughed but it was out of embarrassment.

"Yeah, we do it every year. Me, Julia, Ruby and Razor make a list of what we want for Christmas the most and our parents goes out and gets it." Daisy nodded in understanding and then looking back ahead. She began playing with one of her pig-tails. Even as she grew they still looked cute on her.

"What do you usually ask for?"

"Shoes and clothes. Sometimes I ask for games too. What about you?"

"I usually ask for perfume, make-up, clothes and shoes. I want a chao this year." Then it hit Felix. He really didn't know if Daisy liked him that much, he was pretty sure she did but he wanted to show how he felt more than tell it.

"Really, Julia and Ruby wants one of those too." Daisy giggled.

"We'll have ourselves a little team." Felix rolled his eyes playfully. Daisy did that same and playfully punched him in the arm.

Felix giggled. "That's what we need. Ruby's chao being one of those evil chaos' causing us all hell." Daisy laughed at him before playfully pushing him. Sadly, he lost his footing and fell in the snow. Daisy gasped and ran as fast as she could.

"Oooooh, your gonna get it." He said getting up and running right after her. She knew he was going to catch her but that was the point of the game. Felix understood her little game so instead of trying to catch her at his fastest speed. He ran after her at a normal pace.

Daisy rounded the corner and bumped right into a pink colored vixen. Knocking them both to the ground.

Felix got there just the girls had realized what had happened. Daisy looked to the girl rubbing her head.

"I'm so sorry."

The pink vixen only collected her things. "Oh that's okay." She and Daisy looked to each other right in the eyes. For reason, they just stared at one another. Daisy felt like she had some type of connection with this girl.

Felix didn't know what was going on but things seemed to be a little too quiet. "Um, here let me help you guys up." This brought the girls back to reality.

"Oh….kay." Both females said as Felix helped them both to their feet. Daisy noticed one critical thing about this girl. She had two tails.

Felix felt like they were being watched so he looked to the corner they came from and faintly catching a yellow and ruby furred mobian hiding back behind the corner.

"Um, I guess I will get going now. Bye." With that the pink vixen was gone. Going the opposite way she came.

"Daisy." She jumped looking back to Felix. He was a little worried. Who was that girl and why was Daisy acting like this after seeing her?

"Felix, did you see that?" He looked at her confused now.

"What do you mean?" Daisy looked back to the empty walkway.

"That girl. She had two tails…like dad." Felix raised one eye-brow.

"Maybe you were just seeing that. You did hurt your head when you guys burped into each other." Daisy looked to the ground considering this but there was something in her heart telling her that she and that girl were connected somehow.

"Dai-"

"Come on, Felix." She said taking his hand and walking back the other way.

Everything went back quiet for a while. Felix didn't know what else to say and Daisy's mind was on the girl. They hadn't even realized they were getting close to Felix's house.

"Hey, kids." Felix and Daisy looked up to see Fiona waving at them before entering the house. Felix looked back to Daisy and noticed she had somewhat of a thoughtful look on her face.

He scratched the back of his head. "Are you going to be okay, Daisy?"

She was brought from her train of thought looking to him and seeing the worried look in his eyes. She smiled warmly.

"Yep! Sorry our walk didn't go as planned."

"That's okay. At least we still had some fun right?" The bright yellow porcupine hybrid giggled.

"Right." She said with a nod. She blushed making Felix blush also. "Well, I better get going. Thanks for walking home with me, Lix." She pecked a quick kiss on his cheek and hurried home.

Felix was so shocked by that he barely waved 'bye' to her.

"Wow, Lix your supposed to surprise the girl not the girl surprise you." Felix looked to Scourge making his way over to him with Fiona following a little behind.

"Where are you guys going?"

"For a walk." Scourge said as Fiona kissed Felix on the forehead before taking Scourge's hand.

"Make sure your list is ready when we get back." Fiona said as she and Scourge began walking away.

"Okay." Felix said as before going inside.

Scourge and Fiona sighed. "Ruby, Dillon get out of the bushes."

Said children mobians did just as they were told running out of the bushes and on home. Scourge and Fiona only shook their and continued walking.

* * *

><p>For most of their walk they enjoyed each other's company. They reached the park shortly still not saying a word.<p>

"So, think we'll be able to meet their demands this Christmas?" Fiona asked. Scourge chuckled.

"We do it every year."

"I hope we're not spoiling them." Scourge raised an eye-brow. Of course, he didn't want his children to be spoiled but he felt they deserved it. His childhood was hell. He didn't want that for his kids.

He shrugged. "I don't know. I mean look at our childhood and look at theirs. Hell, despite all their damn arguing." Fiona shook head but help but laugh at that. "I think their laugh and smiles are more important."

Fiona stopped making Scourge stop and look to her as she shook her head 'no'.

"What?"

"Is this Scourge I'm talking to because I don't think this is the man I married?" Scourge rolled his eyes and started walking again without her making her laugh. "Awww, come on I'm just kidding."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You know I'm right, Fi." Fiona calmed her laughing down to a giggle. Scourge looked back to her smirking.

She didn't like that smirk. "What are you smirking about?"

"You." He turned around looking forward. "I love to hear you laugh too." Fiona smiled. Her emerald hedgie had really changed through the years. Fiona quietly walked up in front of him and hugged him close. It wasn't the heat of the clothing that was warming them but the love they had for one another.

"I love you, Scourge. Always remember that." His smirk turned into a smile only Fiona and his kids could produce out of the hedgehog. He pulled her closer radiating the heat more.

"I love you too, Fiona. You always remember that." The snow began to fall making an even more perfect moment…well, to them anyways.

"Um, hello?" Scourge and Fiona looked back to see castle guards standing behind them. Scourge didn't glare because Fiona squeezed his hand for him not too.

"Yes?"

"Are you Scourge Drew Hedgehog?"

"…Yes." Both guards looked to each other before looking back to Scourge and Fiona.

"Can you come with us, please? You are not under arrest." Scourge and Fiona glanced at each other before looking back to the guards.

"May I ask what is this about?" Fiona didn't seem to trust this so she sure wasn't going to let Scourge go alone.

"Just please come with us." The guards began to go leave the park. Scourge and Fiona reluctantly followed.

X

"DAAAAAD!" Miles sighed in disdain. His daughter yelling like that couldn't mean anything good. He looked back to see his kids run up to him in the castle corridor. Roma, looking nervous and Rome, looking quite angry.

Roma ran behind her father hiding from Rome. "What is the problem?" Sometimes, Miles didn't want to bother to know.

"Roma, pushed me and I hit the ground!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yes, you did!" Miles sighed.

"Okay, you two stop! Roma, I know you pushed him because you always do. Now apologize to your brother." Roma pouted but came from behind her father.

"I'm sorry Rome…"

Miles groaned. "For?..."

Roma growled. "Pushing you to the ground."

Rome smiled deviously. "Apology accepted."

"Your majesty." Miles looked up to see two guards with Scourge and Fiona behind them.

"Say no more. You may go now." The guard nodded and left to do their duties.

Rome and Roma looked between all three adults because neither of them was saying anything. Rome stared at Fiona the most.

"Rome, Roma. Go do your homework. I will be there to help you in a minute." The twin foxes looked at one another before waving at Scourge and Fiona and going to do as they were told.

Scourge and Fiona waved back at them before the children disappeared into the castle halls.

"Never thought I would be called to the castle unless it was for you to arrest me." Scourge said looking to Miles. The yellow kitsune only smirked.

"Now, that wouldn't be too nice to your family that would it?"

Fiona didn't smile at all. "No, it wouldn't. Now, why were we called here?"

Miles sighed. "Well, correction I called for Scourge you just tagged along." Fiona glared at him.

"Just answer the damn question."

"And you talk about me with bad words."

"Scourge not now." Miles only looked between the couple.

"Well, come with me." With that Miles began to walk Scourge and Fiona once again looked to each other before following Miles. They followed quietly all the way to the dungeon stairwell.

"So…how old are they?" Fiona was wondering who kids they were. She didn't think they were Rosy's. Rosy doesn't even know what happened to the child she and Miles 'conceived'.

"They are 8."

"Hmm, 2 years younger than Lia."

Scourge wasn't too interested in that. He wanted to know. "Why are we coming down here?"

Miles groaned. "Please be patient Scourge." Fiona squeezed Scourge's hand once more to quiet him down.

Miles lead them to a cell holding a blue female hedgehog…Bernadette. She was unconscious on the floor. She looked badly beaten, dirty and hungry.

Scourge stared at the hedgehog, he called his mother. So many emotions were swelling in him. The strongest one being hate.

"I know how much you hate your mom but she can't stay here Scourge." Fiona knew her personality. She remembered the way she talked to them back 12 years ago but right now, she felt pity for the hedgehog.

"How did she end up this way?" Fiona asked walking up closer to the glass.

Miles sighed. "Well…my guards were patrolling the area and she seemed to be attacking someone. When they tried to break up the fight, she started fighting my men and they brought her here. She was up all night crying...about Scourge. She passed out a couple of hours ago."

"And why did you call me?"

Miles knew this wasn't going to be easy or welcoming. He didn't even know why he didn't bother to live the women out in the cold to die.

"Scourge, your only person she can rly on it seems."

"She has house, take her there." Miles shook his head.

"Not anymore she doesn't. Her last boyfriend it seems threw her out a couple of years ago. She has been a bum on the streets since then." Fiona could tell what Miles was telling them was true. Scourge may have changed remarkably but didn't take away the hatred he had for his own mother. And the red vixen knew this.

"Well, that's her problem." Fiona sighed. Miles only looked to the wary hedgehog in the cell and back to Scourge as he was leaving.

"Fiona."

"You know how he feels about her."

"She can't stay here." Fiona sighed. She looked up to the hedgehog. If you weren't told who she was you wouldn't have even recognized her. Fiona, knew he wouldn't like it but she felt so bad for the woman.

"Bye, Miles."

Scourge stood out the castle doors waiting for Fiona. He was so angry. How could that woman…his mother…allow something like that to happen to her, and then expect him to come actually help her. After she abandoned him. Told him how he ruined her life. Told him how much she couldn't stand him. It was maddening to him. The more he thought about it the angrier he got.

"Scourge." He glanced back to Fiona. He saw the pity she had in her eyes for his mother.

"No, Fiona." Fiona sighed. She didn't want to talk him into doing this but then again her heart was telling her she should. Being a mother really had changed her.

"Scourge, I know you don't want to and trust me I know how you feel about this but you're not that Scourge anymore." Scourge shook his head looking to ground. It wasn't like he wasn't listening to her. It was more like he didn't want her words to change his judgment.

Fiona took in a breathe of the cold winter air walking up to him. "She placed her hands on his cheeks making him look to her. She gave him a reassuring smile.

"You're not Scourge the Evil Hedgehog anymore. You're a father. A husband. Scourge Drew Hedgehog. You have changed now and to most others surprise, not for the worst but for the better. I know she had to say and do some mean things to make you hate her as much as you do but…be the better person in this one. Show her that being a father, a parent changed you. Show her what she was missing out on."

Scourge took her every word. She was right. He was a father, a husband and had changed for the better. Not the worst. He knew if any woman knew how he felt it was Fiona. He also knew she really understood him.

Fiona knew she won him over when he sighed and smiled to her. "Alright…but this doesn't end well. She is going back on the streets." Fiona laughed and playfully punched him in the arm which in turn only caused him to laugh.

Once the two calmed down, Scourge gave his cherry vixen wife a passionate kiss on the lips. "I love you." He whispered placing his forehead on hers.

"I know, and yeah, I guess I love you too." Scourge only rolled his eyes and pulled her into another passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>Felix and Ruby sat in the kitchen writing everything they wanted this year for Christmas. Felix really didn't ask for much other than shoes and clothes but with Ruby anything went.<p>

Razor walked into the kitchen getting his siblings attention. Felix looked to his little brother as the emerald kitsune walked up to the plate of freshly baked cookies. Fiona baked them before she and Scourge left so by the time all her children returned home the cookies would be cooled and ready to be eaten.

"Mom, left a letter not to touch them till we all got home." Razor pouted but backed off walking over to the table and taking a seat.

"Julia is taking Giz home." He explained taking out his homework. He wanted to write his list just as much as his siblings did but he thought: do your homework now and you won't have to deal with it later.

"WHEW! Finally!" Felix, Ruby and Razor giggled at their sister. Julia only walked in looking at them playfully confused.

"What's so funny?" She whined in a playful way.

"You are Julia." Razor giggled. Julia giggled along with him looking at the plate of cookies on the counter.

"Momma, made those before she and dad left?" She asked taking the plate and placing it on the table.

"Yep. Now, that you're here we can eat them. Right, Lix?" Ruby asked. She wanted to make sure. Thankfully, Scourge and Fiona got Julia, Ruby and Razor to understand that Felix was in charge if they were gone.

"Yep. Get the milk Julia!" He cheered as the other younger children cheered with him.

Julia got four glasses placing them on the table in front of each sibling. Leaving the fourth at a seat for herself. Julia poured the milk and each child got at least 3 cookies. Leaving another set for them all later. After dinner.

"Razor how was your trip?" Ruby asked dipping her cookie in the glass of milk.

"It was boring! They took us to some mechanic museum. Uncle Tails has way better stuff at his house and that place was HUGE!" He motioned his hands and arm to demonstrate to them what he was trying to explain.

The older sibling only giggled at him. This was one of the moment Scourge and Fiona loved about their life. Not only the fact they saw each other smile and heard each other laugh but mostly their children's smiles and laughs is what brightened their days.

"He does have a point." Ruby agreed.

"I had to hold Giz because she was falling asleep when they were explaining things. She started whining because they were boring her." Razor giggled. Felix and Julia shook their heads. They knew first hand Giz wasn't entertained to easily.

Julia looked to Ruby. She knew she didn't come to practice. How could she not know?

"Ruby, where were you?"

"~Ooooooh, Ruby didn't go to practice.~" Razor sung making Felix start laughing.

Ruby gulped. She had forgotten that Julia would know.

"She and Dillon was following me and Daisy." Julia smirked looking to Ruby.

"I'm soooo telling mom."

"Awww, come on. I had too and plus you would have done the same thing." Julia rolled her eyes.

"Doesn't give you or your 'BOYFRIEND' the right to follow me." Felix said. Julia and Razor playfully 'oh'd'.

"Dill, is not my boyfriend!"

"Yeah right!" Felix, Julia and Razor started laughing. Ruby pouted.

Fiona walked in hearing a song to her ears. Her children laughter. Even if it was only one of her children that hadn't joined in.

"It's not funny!"

Fiona giggled getting all the children attention. Ruby jumped from her chair running up to her mother.

"Mommy, tell them leave me alone!"

"She was the one that skipped practice to follow me and Daisy with her boyfriend." Felix accused. If he was going to get in trouble, which he doubted so was she.

Fiona only sighed still smiling at them. "Okay, okay. Ruby you better not skip practice again for something like that and you guys stop picking at her." Fiona and Ruby looked back as Scourge walked in with his mother in his arms. She was still unconscious and wouldn't be waking up anytime soon.

"Dad!" Felix, Julia and Razor jumped up to race over to him but stopped when they saw he was carrying someone. Someone unfamiliar to them.

"Who is that mommy?" Razor asked looking up at Fiona as she sighed looked back down to the emerald green kitsune.

"She is your grandmother. She is going to be staying here for a while." All the children looked to each other. They thought maybe their grandparents were dead on both their mother and father's side of the family but that seemed impossible since their dad's mom was right there in front of them.

Julia and Felix noticed how hungry and dirty she looked. "What happened to her?" Scourge only continued his way to the guest house while Fiona explained things to the children.

"She lost her home and didn't have anywhere else to stay."

"So, grandma's been living on the streets?" Razor asked getting a nod from his mother.

"That's sad." Ruby said. Fiona, Felix, and Julia couldn't have agreed more.

X

A couple of hours had pasted. The children were now sleep. Since Scourge was still with his mother most of the evening into the night, Fiona had to promise that they would meet her in the morning.

Scourge was still with his mother. Waiting impatiently for her to wake up. He was doing very good in not hurting her in anyway. Only Fiona knew how bad he really wanted too.

Sadly, his mother was no different from his father. She didn't pay him any attention. For a long time he didn't even know if she was alive and when he found her she rejected him flat in his face.

Scourge only continued to watch her as she began to wake up. She tiredly opened her eyes. They looked pink, almost red. Probably from all the crying. She looked to the side and her eyes went wide.

Scourge only gave her a emotionless look. "Hello, Bernadette." He didn't think she deserved the right to have a title such as mom, mother, or anything like that. She stared for some time before answering back.

"Scour- Scourge…." She didn't know what to say to him. She knew she should be thanking him but right now she was speechless. Her son. The one that she claimed ruined her life, the one she claimed was nothing…helped her.

Scourge continued to stare at her. He was waiting but he didn't know what he was waiting for. Maybe he was waiting for her to say something or do something. Anything. But this hedgehog was impatient and really he didn't want to hear anything she had to say.

"Fiona laid some clothes out for you, bathroom is on the left. Good night." With that he left. She had her mouth open to say…something to him but not one thing came out. She only sighed and made herself get up and clean herself off.

Fiona watched Scourge as he walked in and took off all his clothes and put on a pair of plaid pajama pants. Fiona would rather him sleep without a shirt.

"Did she say anything?" Scourge shook his head.

Fiona sighed. Once Scourge laid down she laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arm over his stomach as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Scourge…just give it some time…okay?" She looked to him seeing he was looking to the ceiling. He nodded.

"I will for you and the kids." He looked on his nightstand seeing four list. He smirked. Those list are going to make him busy.

Fiona smiled seeing that smirk. She perked Scourge a sweet night kiss on the cheek before laying back down on his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Look like Benie will be, actually, spending time with her son and his family this Christmas. I wonder how this will go...<strong>

**R&R Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The True Feelings.**

**Sorry for any mistakes. I really didn't want to take too much time not posting this and getting started on chapter 4. **

* * *

><p><strong>2 weeks later.<strong>

Two weeks later and nothing was really making progress. The children were getting along with Bernie, she was actually nice to them. She and Scourge was another story. He did whatever he could to avoid her.

This was even the first morning she was eating breakfast with them. The children were looking between Scourge and Bernie. Scourge hadn't bothered looking at her but she would look up at him. Fiona wasn't too happy with the tension in air for this morning but what could she do?

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Felix punched Ruby in the arm.

"Shut. Up." He growled. Ruby pouted and rubbed her arm but both children looked to their father nervously when he coughed. Fiona looked to him.

"Daddy…" Scourge looked up finally. He had to quickly remove the emotionless look in his eyes because he never wanted his children to fear him and that would surely scare the living delights out of them. He looked to Razor.

Razor took his father looking to him as a 'go ahead'. "Um, is you and mommy going to get the list started today?"

"Yeah, the tree is empty." Ruby said moving so Felix wouldn't touch her again.

Scourge sighed. "Yes, we are."

"Scourge…"Said hedgehog closed his eyes took a deep breathe. He knew she was looking at him for a reason.

"What." The he sounded was cold and irritated with his mother already. Bernie only ignored it.

"I….I wanted to say…thank you-"

"Your welcome." Bernie nodded. She understood, why he wouldn't want to talk to her. It only made her feel guilty.

"Scourge, I'm sorry." He looked to her with a look of pure anger and hatred.

"Your sorry?" Bernie didn't respond.

"Your sorry!" Scourge actually made everyone but Fiona jump. "Now, that you don't have shit, your sorry? Now, that I have to help YOU, your sorry! YOUR FULL OF SHIT!"

"Scourge!" He got up from the table and stomped out. Razor ran to Fiona crying. He had never seen his father that mad at anyone and it scared him to no end.

"Mom, we're going to get ready now." Felix said as he, Julia and Ruby got up. Fiona nodded as they quickly left leaving the mother and mother-in-law alone.

Fiona picked up Razor and held him to her rubbing his head and rocking him. He, really, is the sensitive one out of the four.

Bernie felt even guiltier than before. She didn't mean for the children to get scared. She looked to Fiona knowing sorry wasn't going to help. Bernie got up and began to leave the kitchen.

"You know saying sorry isn't going to help, him. I don't know what you did to make him hate you so much but it's going to take a lot more than 'sorry' to fix it." Bernie sighed.

"That's if it can even be fixed." Fiona kissed Razor 's forehead, which gave him more comfort. Fiona knew that there was some truth in Bernie words but she would damn if their Christmas was going to be like this.

* * *

><p>Scourge fixed Felix jacket for the fifth time in a row. Felix and Ruby kept playing and messing up their clothes. Julia even jumped in.<p>

After that fifth time and they started back Scourge just let it be. He looked to Razor seeing he was having trouble getting his jacket and things together. He was surprised that Razor hadn't come up to him for help.

"Razor." The kitsune looked up at his father. Scourge could have been torn in two seeing the fear in his son's eyes.

"Y-y-yes." Scourge knew exactly what had made him afraid of him. The emerald hedgehog sighed.

Fiona walked down the stairs seeing Scourge kneel down in front of Razor. She smiled. She was glad Scourge was a father that paid attention to his children. She looked at her three older children wrestling and thought maybe sometimes he did.

"Razor…I'm sorry for scaring your like that this morning. I was really mad but not at you." Razor felt much better. He did kinda think part of Scourge's anger was his fault.

"Okay." Scourge smiled messing up Razor's red Mohawk. Razor smiled hugging Scourge. The father only smiled standing up holding Razor. "But are you still upset with Grandma?"

Scourge sighed. He couldn't help Razor's curiosity. "I am but don't worry about it, alright?" Razor nodded. Scourge kissed the kitsune on the forehead before looking at Fiona fixing the children clothes again.

Ruby looked to see Scourge holding Razor and immediately got jealous. What made it funny was Ruby was only 2 inches taller than Razor. Like said she is the shortest out of four of them. Scourge and Fiona saw this and Felix and Julia loved picking at it.

Scourge adjusted himself so he would be able to pick up Ruby. Right on que when Fiona got done with her she ran to Scourge and he picked her up.

"Aren't you a little too old for that Ruby?" Felix picked getting a glare from Fiona. "What? It's true."

"Hush, boy. You acted the same way when Lia was born." Felix rolled his eyes.

"Come on dad, let's go!" Felix whined. He didn't like wasting time even though he wasn't going shopping for him. Scourge and Fiona did it the opposite way. Scourge shopped for the girls while Fiona shopped for the boys.

Scourge chuckled. He gave Ruby a kiss on the cheek before placing her down on the floor. Of course, Julia had to get one too. Fiona giggled. She and Scourge gave a long loving kiss making the children 'ewww'.

"Oh shut up." Scourge said pecking Fiona once more. "Alright then. Time to full up the damn Christmas tree."

"Scourge…" He and Felix only laughed as they left.

Fiona shook her head but couldn't help but giggle. She looked back to see Bernie standing at the stairs. She even saw a small smile on the hedgehog's face. This was the plan for Bernie to see how good of a father Scourge is, showing Bernie the fun of being a parent. Something she didn't believe was so special. Boy, did she have it wrong.

Ruby ran up to Bernie. "Grandma, do you want to go shopping with us?" Bernie's smile got bigger. She rubbed Ruby's swirled bang.

"Sure."

Julia smiled running up to Bernie and taking her hand as Ruby took the opposite one. "Then come one grandma!" They dragged Bernie on out the door almost not giving her a chance to grab her things to fight the cold winter.

Fiona laughed following behind them. She stopped seeing Rosy, Amy, Daisy, Fuchsia, and Giz coming up.

"What's up girls?"

"Hey, Aunt Fiona!" Giz yelled flying into the ruby vixen's arms.

Fiona giggled and hugged Giz. "You guys going shopping today too?"

Once nodded once she got up to them. "Yep, they have been bugging me and Tails about 'empty' Christmas tree." Fiona could giggled at that.

Rosy saw Bernie, Ruby, and Julia talking, or more like Bernie listening to Ruby and Julia. "I take it Scourge and the boys left already." Rosy said as Daisy and Giz walked over to them.

"Yep. Things didn't go too well with them this morning." Rosy and Amy sighed.

"I wouldn't expect it too on a first try." Amy said. Fiona shook her head.

All three mobian mother's saw that they were being left so they began to walk ahead.

"But it's been a week, Rosy. A freakin' week." Rosy sighed again. She knew very well that Scourge and his mother were NOT on good terms and never had been.

"I mean I could understand. Hell, my parents barely paid me any attention. Their money was their main subject. Rob 'O' had to raise me but I was rebel so that didn't work out too well either." Amy's parent, of course, was the complete opposite.

"How is Mari-An and Jon doing anyways?"

"Pretty good actually. Rob 'O' hasn't put his hands on her since that night her brothers got involved."

"Oh, that's good." Fiona said.

"Jon came over today. Right now he is with Tails, Ace, Dill and Aron shopping for the girls." Amy said. Fiona giggled.

"Most likely the boys will find each other." Rosy and Amy giggled and nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>"Dad! Come on!" Razor and Scourge yelled. The stores were packed. Scourge was surprised he was even getting anything. Well...not more surprised than the fact his reputation for taking over all of Moebius years ago was still on the surface.<p>

And Felix noticed more than Razor. "Hey, dad."

"Yes." Scourge and Felix was standing in line buying another girl toy. Frankly, Razor and Felix didn't like it too much but they did like how everyone was letting their dad get the toys that was almost out. Even if it was the last one. Felix and Razor saw it as they wouldn't have to go to other stores looking for the same thing.

"Why is everyone letting you take the stuff? Don't their kids want it too?" Razor asked. Scourge shrugged. He didn't mind this going on but Fiona might have a problem with it.

"Did your old man ever tell you how he took over all of Moebius over 13 years ago?" Scourge looked back to see someone he never thought he would see in years.

"Hello, Scourge."

"Alicia, what are you doing here?" Alicia narrowed her eyes at him. Felix and Razor only looked back at her as her son and Rome looked at them.

"Come on Scourge you not slow. I am Queen ya know."

Scourge rolled his eyes. "Yeah, good for you." He looked to the yellow chipmunk. "I see you and Patch have been busy."

Alicia actually giggled at that. "I see you and Fiona have added as well. 4 to be exact."

"Yep, and might just add more." Alicia had a look of surprise on her face. Felix and Razor looked to their dad like he was serious.

"Really, your going to give us another sibling?" Both asked in excitement. Scourge only sighed. He didn't understand why his children loved to know that they were going to be welcoming ANOTHER family member.

Alicia, of course, laughed at this. "Isn't that cute?" Scourge once again rolled his eyes.

Scourge turned around and paid for his daughter's gift. And once Felix and Razor saw that it was time to go for them.

"Well, sorry to cut this reunion dear Queen but we gotta go." Felix said grabbing Scourge free hand and left. Alicia giggled. He was just like his dad, impatient.

Scourge looked at the Chao day-care building. He knew this wasn't going to be comfortable. Felix looked a little nervous, which Scourge noticed.

"Something on your mind?" Felix looked to his dad and nodded. "I'm not your mother you can tell me."

Felix giggled along with Razor. "Well…I think I should ask Uncle Tails about this one." Scourge knew exactly who it was about.

"Oooh, thinking about Daisy." Felix's face turned as red as his mother's fur.

"Um, well- I-"

"Uncle Scourge!" The green males looked back to see just who they were looking for.

"Hey, Uncle Tails, and Uncle Ace!" Razor said as they reach them. The emerald kitsune stuck his tongue out at Aron who did the same back to him.

"So, you are getting that chao for Julia and Ruby?" Ace asked as he placed Aron on the floor and he started play fighting with Razor.

"Yep, but come with me Ace I think Tails and Lix need to speak alone." He said grabbing Aron off Razor and going inside with Ace and Razor behind.

"Go inside Dill." Felix said. Dill scoffed and went inside grinning. He knew who this was about too but before he could even find a good eavesdropping spot Ace got him.

"Come Dill."

"Awwww, man."

Tails only smiled to the nervous child in front of him. "So, what is it?" Felix grinned trying to mask his nervousness but it was a failed attempt.

"Um….well, I wanted to get Daisy the chao for Christmas as a present." Tails smile got bigger. The boy was only 12 and he was trying to show Daisy how much he liked her.

"Sure, and I am pretty sure you need my help." Felix smiled but shook his head to the offer.

"Nope, I know just the chao to get her."

Tails looked impressed. "Really?"

"Yep, I have been looking at the chao for a week!" Tails chuckled.

"Well, let's go."

* * *

><p>If it wasn't for Giz they wouldn't have gotten to the shopping center as fast as they did.<p>

Fiona didn't like the attention she was getting just because she was Scourge's wife. Julia and Ruby thought it was awesome.

"Wow, Aunt Fiona you was able to get Felix and Razor's gifts!" Giz squealed happily.

"And the others. Thanks a lot Fiona." Amy said carrying bags in both hands. Along with Rosy and Bernie.

Fiona sighed. "I guess this is good."

"You guess?" Bernie asked getting the vixen mom to look at her. "I think this is pretty awesome for the kids."

"Yeah, I bet neither, you or Scourge's Christmas was as good as this." Fiona and Rosy looked to Amy. Fiona wasn't too worried about herself as much as she was worried that might spark something in Bernie. And she DID NOT feel like dealing with her attitude. Rosy nudged her arm. "What?"

"It's okay. She is right." Bernie said.

Julia heard and felt bad. "Hey, Grandma wanna get something to eat?" Bernie smiled. She had to admit her son raised some wonderful children.

"Sure." Julia smiled back at her grandmother and took her hand running off to one of the fast food restaurants. Ruby and Giz followed.

"Wow, at least we know she has a soft spot for the kids." Rosy said. Fiona giggled.

"Daisy, why didn't you go with them?" Amy asked. No one noticed the light yellow hybrid was a little nervous till Amy spoke to her. "Daisy, what's wrong?"

Daisy giggled nervously. "Well….I wanted to get something for Felix for Christmas."

"Oh! Well, come on Amy let's go!" Before Amy could protest Rosy dragged her off.

Fiona stopped getting the pre-teen to stop and look to her. "That's very nice of you Daisy. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I already know I have been looking at the gift for a whole week now." Fiona awed at this making the female hybrid blush.

"Come on then." Fiona said placing her hand on Daisy's shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww, both Daisy and Felix planned the same thing and neither of them have any idea of that. <strong>

**R&R please! Oh! I have a story on FictionPress called 'Unexpected Journey' check it out if your guys have anytime and please review that also. Thanks! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: I'm truly sorry this Christmas Eve. **

* * *

><p>Felix hid his gift for Daisy in his closet. The nurse at the Chao Day Care told him to cheek on the egg ever day and night. She also told him to not rub the egg and it should hatch on Christmas day, which was tomorrow. Ruby peeked in his room. She heard about it from Dill, her partner in crime. She quietly giggled and skipped into the room.<p>

"Hi Lix-"

"AH!" Felix jumped and slammed his closet shut making Ruby laugh. Felix glared at her. "What do you want Ruby?"

Ruby put her hands behind her back and began to rock back and forth on the heel of her feet. "~Nothing~" She hummed.

Felix narrowed his eyes at her. "What do you want?"

Ruby giggled. "I heard you got a gift for Daisy."

Felix growled. _Dill's big mouth! _"Look, it's none of your business and neither is it Dillon's business." He began pushing Ruby out the room and closed the door behind them both.

"MOMMY!"

Fiona sighed and kissed Scourge one last time on the lips before seeing what was the problem. She didn't have to go far before Felix was chasing Ruby down the stairs.

"What is it?"

"Felix pushed me!"

"That's because she was being nosy as usual."

"Nu-uh!"

"Yes, you were." Scourge and Fiona sighed.

Bernie came in the living room looking at the children. "Children!" Felix and Ruby looked to their grandmother. "Ruby, it's not nice to be in his business and Felix it's not polite your sister."

Felix and Ruby glared at each other. "Yes ma'am."

Scourge scoffed. "I'm surprised you know anything about kids." Felix and Ruby knew not to step in this one. They only watched their grandmother and father.

Bernie only stared at him. "You think I don't know anything about children?"

"Hell no, if you want to know the truth." Felix and Ruby saw the look their mother gave them and went back upstairs.

Bernie said nothing as Scourge got up, grabbed his coat and walked out the house. Bernie quickly followed. Fiona looked back up to the stairs to see Felix and the others children coming down looking very nervous.

"Are they going to fight again?" Razor asked as Fiona pulled them to her.

"Yes, but don't worry about it okay? Let's go to Rosy's house for a little." The children looked to each other but obeyed putting on their winter gear and leaving the house.

* * *

><p>Rosy was cooking dinner for her Christmas party. Tails didn't even know she knew how but she did. She had invited Sonic, Sally, Amy, Ace, Fiona, Scourge and the kids over so a lot of cooking was being done.<p>

"Mmmmm, that smells good." Rosy felt Tail's arm wrap around her waist and face be placed on her shoulder. Any woman who loved their husband holding them in such a way would smile. Rosy, on the other hand, smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Tails…"

"Mmhmm." He really couldn't voice anything at the moment because he was too busy kissing her shoulders and neck. It took everything in Rosy not to moan and keep a serious attitude.

"Didn't ask everyone to stay out the kitchen…including you." She tried to pull away but Tails only turned her around and pulled her to him.

"But it's taking toooo long." He whined. Rosy thought that was the cutest thing.

The cherry blossom hedgehog giggled. "Tails, please…go watch t.v." She said closing the inches between their lips. They didn't get many times like this with Giz around.

"No." Tails and Rosy's lips got closer almost closing the space between them.

"HEY!" They stopped having been scared half to death by Giz jumping up and yelling. Tails and Rosy also couldn't help but chuckle and giggle at that.

"What is it Giz?" The little mango furred vixen hadn't even realized she ruined a lovely between her mother and father.

"You came in the kitchen so I thought we could come in." Dill ran in completely out of breath and snow covering him.

"I…tried…to…stop…her." He said leaning up against the door way. Rosy shook her head.

"It's alright Dill." Tails said rubbing his daughter on the head. Rosy checked the food seeing it was almost done.

"Alright," She picked up Giz and gave the toddler vixen to Tails before starting to push them out the door. "It's almost done now….Oh. Hey Fiona."

Fiona looked at Rosy pushing Tails, Giz, and Dill out the kitchen. "Hey, I guessing their disturbing your huh?"

"Yes. The food is almost done and Amy and Ace should be on the way here in a little."

"Well, I will come help." Fiona walked back into the kitchen leaving Tails with ALL the children.

"So….where is your dad?"

Felix and sibling looked to each other. "Um…him and grandma got into another fight and walked out the house." Daisy patted Felix's back for comfort seeing it did bother him somewhat.

Tails nodded. Since he sensed that it was bothering the kids he decided to leave the subject alone. Giz flew from Tails arms into Razor's. Tails chuckled at this as everyone else laughed about it too.

"Giz, you really like my little brother Razor, don't you?" Ruby asked. Razor glanced glared at her which only made everyone laugh.

"Mmhmm." Giz nuzzling her cheek against his. "He is very nice to me."

"Awwww." Daisy and Julia said. Daisy looked to Julia and took her hand. She dragged her up stairs.

"What is it Daisy?" Daisy made sure that no one especially Felix, Dillon or Ruby followed them and closed her door.

"Okay, I got Felix those shoes I told you about."

Julia smiled. "Really?" Daisy nodded. "Let me see." Julia was about to go to the closet but Daisy jumped in front of her.

"Nooooo, I already wrapped it up. Mom helped." Julia giggled then she noticed Daisy looked nervous.

"Did he…"

"Most likely but I don't know what it is. Only dad and Uncle Tails know." Daisy felt butterflies in her stomach that really did make her happy.

Both girls jumped when they heard a knock at Daisy's room door. "Come in." Felix peeked his head in.

"Aunt Amy and Uncle Ace are here." Julia ran out to greet them. Felix smiled to Daisy as she looked away nervously.

"And I thought my room was bad." Felix was actually picking at her to make her look up from the floor.

Daisy looked to him with narrowed and a smile. Felix couldn't help but laugh at her.

"It is bad." He stopped laughing.

"Hey, I'm a boy. Dad says that's normal." Daisy giggled and rolled her eyes.

"No, it isn't." She said walking by him out the door.

"Yes, it is." Felix said as they started going downstairs.

"Stop Aron!" Felix chuckled. Daisy shook her head. Once they got down the stairs they saw Razor pushing Aron away from him. The little kitsune was trying hard to get Razor's tail to pull on it. He does it every chance he gets when he came over. Felix and Daisy also saw Sonic and Sally there with their children.

"Hey, what's up you guys." Sonic said as Daisy ran up and hugged the hedgehog king. Sonic only messed Felix's bang. Felix actually did something with it. He saw a picture of the make-shift crown his father made years ago and that's exactly what it looked like. Scourge couldn't have been any prouder.

Fuchsia and Seth was blushing at each other again. Julia was keeping Aron from Razor by letting him try to attack her. Alex and Giz thought it was a game so they played along. Dill and Ruby were probably everywhere getting pranks ready.

"So, where is ya old man?" Ace asked after catching Aron. Everyone looked to Fiona having noticed that he wasn't here.

"Well, he and his mother got into another fight." Fiona explained as Razor ran to her to hide from Aron.

"Oooooooh."

* * *

><p>"Scourge!" He continued and Bernie continued to follow. He would have speed off at his highest speed but Fiona would be mad at him leaving his mother lost in the woods.<p>

Bernie came to a stop clearly pissed. "ANTI-SONIC MAURICE HEDGEHOG!" Scourge stopped.

"That. Is. Not. My. NAME!" He yelled turning back to look at her.

"It's the name I and your father gave you."

Scourge gave his mother the glare of all death glares. "It isn't like either gave a damn what 'Anti-Sonic' was doing or how he was doing."

Bernie sighed. She knew every word Scourge just said was true. "I know that I wasn't the most fit mother-"

"Ya think? And you wanna wait till I am a grown man and have a family to apologize?" Bernie shook her head.

"No! I wanted to apologize all those times I hurt you….I…I…I just didn't know how." Scourge didn't believe her. He couldn't bring himself too.

"Yeah, right. Just like that time you meant to apologize the day I found you." Bernie remembered that day. She remembered so clearly.

_Scourge was walking through the crowd lonely as ever. You would be surprised that Anti-Jule's son would be sad on such glorious days. But they didn't know. Jules spent his every waking moment the keeping these glorious days at hand. _

_Scourge was lucky no one was paying him much attention. He happened to look up and see a dark purple hedgehog with a blonde bang of hair. It was curled up. He knew she was looking at his father but the look was of disgust. No one ever gave his father that type of look. Scourge watched the female hedgehog turn and leave through the crowd. He felt drawn to follow her. He knew her. _

_He quietly followed the woman quietly and swiftly. He had followed her for miles and it was even getting dark but he was alright. His father wouldn't even know he's gone anyways. _

_He followed the young woman all the way to her home. He couldn't believe it. It was taking everything in him to squeal in excitement that it was his mom. A woman he hadn't seen in person at all. Only in lost photos. _

_He watched her as she walked into the house and closed. She still didn't know that he had followed her all the way there. He walked up to the front door. His heart was beating fast. He knocked. So many thoughts were going through his head. Like: What was he going to say to her? Will he cry? Will she be happy to see him? Will she cry?_

_He jumped when the female hedgehog threw the door open a sometime later scaring him from his thoughts. _

_Bernadette looked down at the child and knew exactly who he was. "What do you want kid?" _

_Scourge was caught completely off guard. Her tone wasn't of surprise or, even, happiness. "Um….um…I-"_

"_I know who you are…now what do you want?" He was caught off guard again. _

"_I always wanted…to meet you." Bernie rolled her eyes. _

"_Well, you met me. Is that all you wanted." _

"_Well…no…."_

_Bernie raised an eyebrow at him. "No?..."_

"_I wanted to meet and spend with you-" He stopped talking seeing Bernie laugh._

"_I'm sorry kid but that can't happen. I left you and your dad because neither of you meant anything to me. You're a wimp just like your dad. Now go home." With that she slammed the door in Scourge's face. _

_Scourge just stood there. He was completely dumbfounded. Dumbfounded and heart broken. Completely heart broken. He stood there even as he heard thunder and it began to rain. He doesn't know how long he stood there but by the time he came back to reality it was very late. _

_He turned with tears in his eyes and with a Sonic boom he ran back home. Not stopping for one second. Like said he father didn't even notice he was gone. He ran into his room and slammed the door shut. He broke down right on the bed. _

Bernie shook her head from that sad image of looking out her window to see if it was raining and finding Scourge still standing there his head hung and tears running down his face. She knew she had really hurt him that day.

"Scourge…"

"What!" She jumped. She looked into his blue eyes that was once green. She saw that pain. She saw the sadness. The anger that memory brought to him. She couldn't have felt guiltier. Wrong she did. She felt completely guilty.

"I am sorry. I am soooo sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have said that things I said to you." Scourge glared at her. He turned ready to speed off and leave her in the dust. Bernie grabbed his arm.

"Get. Off. Of. Me." His voice was so cold and venous towards her. She let go reluctantly.

"Scourge…please listen to me."

"No, you listen to me." He said turning back around to her. "I thought you would accept me. Hell, dad may have 'raised' me but he completely ignored me. Then I thought 'well maybe my mother will help me. Maybe she will give this 7-year-old boy the attention he needs' WRONG! I finally find you and what do I get a slammed door in my damn face! A speech about how I was nothing just like my father."

Bernie felt the tears running. She couldn't hold them. "Scourge-"

"I'm not done." He growled. "You know I actually wanted Felix to meet you. I actually reconsidered it. Thinking that maybe you had changed but the day I came on your foot step for help. I heard the way you answered and knew you hadn't changed a damn bit." Bernie saw that he said nothing else.

"I know. I know and again I am sorry-"

"Ah, hell."

"Scourge, let me speak!" He glared at her but let her continue. "I know what I said to you that day and the other times were wrong, mean and hateful. I just…I was just angry with myself. I mean…I didn't want children. I didn't want to marry your father but it happened anyways and…I was angry. And I know doesn't mean I didn't have to take it out on you and I am sorry. I really am."

Scourge looked away from her. He mind didn't want him to believe that she was really apologizing for everything that she did but his heart….was telling him the truth.

"Please Scourge," She took his hand. "Please forgive me." Scourge continued to look to the ground.

Bernie wanted patiently for his response. She had silently decided that if he didn't forgive her after this. She would leave there would be no reason for her to stay and continue feeling guilty. After more time had went by Bernie sighed and turned to leave but Scourge grabbed her. What he did next really shocked Bernie.

He hugged her. He brought her into a tight hug. After registering that Bernie actually returned the hug.

"I….forgive you."

* * *

><p>What was supposed to be a dinner actually turned out to be a party. A Christmas Eve party. And Ruby and Dillon have prank one already posted.<p>

"Okay, did you put the stuff in the egg-nog?" Ruby asked. Dill giggled.

"You bet I did and guess whose going on their 4 cup." Ruby giggled.

"Uncle Sonic."

Sally, Fiona, Rosy and Amy were talking among themselves as Sonic walked over. All females stared at him.

"Yes, Sonic?" Sally asked.

Sonic gave a drunk grin. "Rosy, what did you put in this egg-nog its awesome!" He yelled so loud that the females jumped. They looked to one another.

"Sonic, are you okay?" Sadly, no one was watching Aron or Alex. Both toddlers helped themselves to a cup.

"Mmmmm, yummy." Aron cooed. Alex giggled.

Ace caught on so quickly he got to Sonic before the females could put the puzzle pieces together. "Yeah, he's cool come on Sonic let's go." He dragged Sonic away from them with Tails right behind them.

"Uh-oh."

"What is it Rub?" Ruby pointed to her baby cousins drinking more of the egg-nog.

"Oooooh….that is a uh-oh."

"Let's just go to our next prank."

"Yeah." With that Dillon and Ruby went upstairs they heard giggling. They looked into Daisy's room and saw only Daisy, Julia, Fuchsia, Sonia and Giz inside.

"Where is Felix?"

A shadow snuck up on the two from behind. "Boo."

"Ahhhhhhhh!" This made Dillon and Ruby run into his room and leaving Felix laughing uncontrollably. He calmed down hearing the doorbell ring. It must be his dad and grandmother.

He was right. His mom ran right up to his father hugging him and kissing him as his grandmother only walked in and ignored it.

"Hey, dad wanna go see Uncle Sonic?" Everyone looked at Felix who only were one Scourge's famous grins. Scourge smirked.

"Sure, see ya later babe." He kissed Fiona before following Felix to the workshop. Rosy stuck her tongue at him and he flipped her off. Aron and Alex followed behind them. They fell a couple of times on the way having to help each other.

"Your brother is stupid." Dill said as he and Ruby walked down stairs. Ruby rolled her eyes and giggled. She was going to get him back.

Scourge, holding Aron, and Felix, holding Alex, walked into the workshop seeing Tails and Acelin chuckle. Sonic was laughing too but really they were laughing at him.

"What's happened to him? Sally, told him she was pregnant?"

Sonic jumped up from his seat. "Sally's pregnant!" Tails and Ace bust out laughing at this point.

"How the hell should I know?" Scourge said taking a seat and placing Aron down on the floor. Scourge noticed the poor infant was having trouble walking along with Alex. Aron only fell back on the floor looking dozily to his dad.

"SALLY!" Sonic dashed back inside. Seth only stared at his dad with a nervous look.

"I hope he doesn't be like that tomorrow." Felix chuckled.

"Papa." Aron reached his hands out to Ace. Ace raised an eye-brow at his son before picking him up. He only sat him on his lap looking at him. Aron could barely keep his head up.

"What did you do to my son, Scourge?" Scourge narrowed his eyes at the red kitsune. Felix and Seth chuckled.

"He drunk some of the egg-nog like Uncle Sonic did." Tails looked at Alex seeing Felix had to hold his head up straight.

"Alex too?" Tails asked. Felix nodded.

"Wow, mom isn't going to be happy to hear that." Seth said giggling about the thought.

"Wow, Amy is not going to be too happy about that." Scourge scoffed.

Giz ran in with a cup of egg-nog. "Hey, daddy look what I got." Tails looked and took the cup "Hey!" She whined pouting her lip out and glaring. It looked to cute rather than dangerous.

"Thank you, sweetie." Tails said kissing the mango vixen on the forehead.

"But, that was me." She whined again. Tails sighed.

"Sorry, sweetie but daddy needed a drink. Do you want any?" He had already drunken half the cup.

"No." She pouted. Scourge, Ace, Seth and Felix couldn't help but chuckle as she stomped back inside the house.

Tails watched till she closed the door. He turned back around making a toast. "That's how you do it." He stated before drinking the rest.

X

"Sonic, what in the world are you talking about?" Fiona, Bernie, Amy and Rosy only sat back and watched Sally and Sonic.

"Are you pregnant?" Sally looked over him before looking back at the girls who only shrugged.

"Are you pregnant Sally?" Fiona said. She almost let her laughter bust out. Sally glared at her before looking back to a very nervous Soinc.

"No, Sonic I'm not pregnant." Sonic sighed a sigh of relieve.

"That's great." He kissed Sally before dashing back to the garage.

Sally shook her head taking her seat again. "Your husband is an ass." Fiona giggled.

"And that's why we all love." Rosy scoffed.

"Take my name off that list." Amy giggled.

"It was never there." Bernie said making Fiona laugh. Rosy rolled her eyes but couldn't help but laugh along with the other females.

"Anyways, tomorrow is Christmas and we all know how that morning is going to go." All the females, except Bernie, sighed.

"Well, at least we can make our children happy." Sally stated as the other females nodded and smiled in agreement.

"What you guys smiling about?" Ace asked walking in holding Aron. Amy noticed immediately that something was wrong with him.

"What's wrong with Aron?" Ace sighed.

"He's drunk."

"WHAT! How is that!" Rosy got up and smelled the egg-nog.

"Some put booze in it." Rosy said drinking some as Amy took Aron from Ace. "And I bet I know who." Rosy and the others looked back at Dillon and Ruby trying to sneak up the stairs.

"Ruby."

"Dillon." Both children stopped letting their ears fall as they turned back and walked up to their respective mother.

Fiona tapped her foot against the floor. " Well?"

Ruby and Dillon glanced at each other nervously. "We're just playing." Aron threw up at this point and started wailing. He didn't like it at all. Amy couldn't even glare at them. Aron wasn't the easiest baby to calm down.

Rosy and Fiona glared back at the children. "That," they pointed at Aron and Amy. "Is your definition of fun.

"We're really sorry." That's when everyone heard a loud burp. They looked seeing Sonia wipe her mouth.

"That was yummy!"

"NO, SONIA!" By the time Sonic go to the bowl it was completely empty.

Sonia began to wobble a bit. "Whoa." She giggled.

Dillon and Ruby smiled nervously as Fiona and Rosy looked back to them glaring.

* * *

><p>"Good night, you guys. Sorry, we to end the party so early." Tails said as Sally and Fiona had to help Sonic back to Fiona and Scourge's place.<p>

"It was no problem." Bernie said holding a bag of plates. "Besides the children should go to bed early anyways."

"Awwwwwww." All the children said.

"Oh hush." Scourge scowled. "Good night, guys."

"Nighty night, Uncle Scourge." Giz said getting a head rub from the hedgehog.

Daisy walked up to Felix while everyone was busy. Felix looked to her and shrugged.

"Sorry, Ruby ruined the party." Daisy only shrugged.

"It was Dill's fault too." Felix laughed nervously. Daisy noticed he did that thing when he scratched the back of his head when he was nervous about something he was about to say.

"Um D, could you meet me half way tomorrow?" Daisy's heart began to beat rapidly.

"Sure, I can!" It was Felix's turn to have a rapidly beating heart. He smiled.

"Okay. Meet up with me tomorrow afternoon."

"Kay."

"Hey, Felix come on!" Scourge yelled.

"See ya tomorrow D." He said before running off back home with his family.

* * *

><p>"Scourge…"Scourge grumbled something before turning over.<p>

"Scourge!"

"What…." Fiona narrowed her eyes at him.

"We, gotta put the rest of the gifts under the tree."

"Let Sonic and Sally do it." Fiona groaned.

"Scourge, they had to go back to the castle and get their kids gifts." Scourge grumbled again. "Scourge…"

"Alright, alright." He got and looked into their closet.

"Uh…Fi…."Fiona had laid back down ready to go to sleep.

"What?"

"They presents aren't in here." Fiona jumped up.

"What do you mean-…." She saw he was right. The gifts weren't there. "What the hell? And don't you say one thing." Scourge smirked at her before they left to find the gifts they went downstairs to find the gifts were already under the tree.

"Who?" They saw Bernie, standing at the kitchen door way, smiling at them.

"You guys sleep too late." She stated with some laughter in the mix as she began walking back to the guest room.

Scourge and Fiona watched her before looking back to one another and smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Merry Christmas.**

**Hey guys, I know I posted this early but if I hadn't you wouldn't have gotten at the right time it should have been read. :) I am sorry for any mistakes I really wanted to get this done and posted. **

* * *

><p>Poor Scourge and Fiona, they didn't even bother to go back to sleep that night. It wouldn't be any use.<p>

"Time to start the count down." Fiona said. Scourge smirked.

"5…4…3…2…1."

"WAKE-UP MOMMA. WAKE-UP DADDY! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Ruby and Razor ran in and began jumping up and down on their bed. Felix and Julia ran in. Scourge and Fiona watched Sonic and Sally be dragged to the living room by their children. The king and queen looked so tired but they had smiles on their faces.

"COME ON!" They squealed pulling Fiona and Scourge down stairs to the living. Once they were down the stairs they realized they forgot someone.

"GRANDMA!" They turned back to see she was making her way down the stairs. Bernie had rather woke her up this early than to have her grandchildren hopping and yelling all over her.

Scourge looked to Sonic and Sally's children. They were pouting while Alex and Sonia was throwing a fit. It's like they didn't even have a hang-over.

"SEE!" Sonia pointing to Scourge and his family. "EVERYONE'S HERE NOW!"

Sonic sighed. "Alright…..what do we say guys?

"LET'S DO IT TO IT!" with that all the children ran for their gifts.

X

"Come on daddy and mommy!" Tails and Rosy had to hurry out of the bed and run after Giz. Apparently according to the 4 year old, all the gifts were hers.

Daisy and Dillon was right behind her. Giz flew right into the gifts with Aron right behind her. Apparently he believed the same thing.

"Oh no." Amy said with a very disdained look on her face. Aron had grabbed one of Fuchsia gifts and opened.

"Stop, Aron that's not yours!" Fuchsia yelled grabbing the gift from her baby brother. Aron hopped up and down for it but she got moving it out of the way. She stuck her tongue at him. Aron growled and kicked her in the leg before running off to Amy.

"Ma!"

Ace popped Aron upside the head getting a disapproval look from Amy.

"Giz, let go!" Rosy grabbed Giz making her let go of Dillon's gift.

Rosy placed her down in front of a pile of gifts. "These are yours." That was all the double tailed mango furred vixen needed to hear for her to have the 'go' at opening them. Tails sighed in relieve.

X

"Wow! Thanks mom!" Razor beamed. He had clothes, shoes, and toys, of course. His favorite one at the moment is a helicopter that shoots fake missiles. He was so in love with the toy. Fiona and Scourge smiled.

Felix got all he wanted. Clothes, shoes and a few other things from Sonic and Sally. Julia got clothes, shoes, and stuff dolls that she added to her collection. Ruby got mostly toys, and clothes. Shoes really didn't matter to her.

"Hey, mom and dad, how do I look?" Julia jumped in front of her parents. She was wearing a yellow ruffle skirt, white long sleeve shirt and a half short sleeve yellow shirt that said 'Sassy' in silver, with silver flats.

"Beautiful." Scourge said making Julia look over herself and smile. Julia hugged Scourge in a tight hug.

"Thanks daddy." Scourge gladly hugged her back.

"Your welcome, Lia." Right after Julia let go of him and Ruby jumped on his lap hugging him.

"Thanks daddy!" Scourge chuckled. Then he remembered something.

"Wait here. Felix." Felix was enjoying his clothes and shoes but nodded and followed Scourge upstairs.

Ruby and Julia looked to their mother. "What do you think it is, mom?" Fiona shrugged.

"Your about to see." Right on que Scourge and Felix walked downstairs holding an egg. Ruby and Julia gasped.

"Is that…" Julia said as Scourge walked up to her giving her the egg. Felix carefully placed Ruby's egg in her arms.

"Yes, it is-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! THANK YOU DADDY!" Julia squealed. Sonia ran over to see what it was.

"What is it?" Sonia gasped. "A chao egg!" She began hopping up and down. "Mommy, mommy, she got a chao!" Julia giggled at the hyper brown hedgehog.

Bernie, Fiona and Scourge couldn't help but laugh. "Well, hatch it." Bernie said. Julia and Ruby looked to their grandmother and then to each other before sitting down and rubbing their eggs to hatch them.

Julia beamed when hers hatched. It was a yellow chao with up-side down horns that hand light yellow tips. She had blue eyes just like Julia. Julia squealed and hugged the chao.

"I love her!" Julia squealed kissing the chao on the forehead and making the chao little ball turn into a heart. Scourge smiled. Bernie looked at her son. She didn't see the person he used to be at all. She saw totally different Scourge.

It was Ruby's turn to squeal now. She held up her purple chao. It looked just like Julia's chao only it's tips were a darker shade of purple.

"I love her daddy, thank you!" Ruby squealed hugging the chao to her.

"Aren't you going to name them?" Sonic asked. Ruby looked to him and back to her Chao.

"I know….Amethyst." All the adults were impressed.

"That's a pretty name. Since you named yours after a jewel, I will name mine Topaz."

"Those awesome names." Seth said. Everyone laughed in agreement.

X

Daisy was looking over her new dress. It had a silver ruffle skirt, pink short sleeve top and white shoes. All she asked for was make-up, clothes, and shoes. She smiled running back downstairs and almost getting run over but Aron's remote controlled car. She ignored the giggle toddler and ran right into Tails arms.

"Thanks dad I love it!" Tails smiled and hugged her back.

"I'm glad you do."

"Thanks for the chao daddy!" They both looked to see Fuchsia cuddling her pink chao. Then Daisy remembered, she also asked for a chao. Tails saw this.

"Don't you have someone to go meet." Daisy gasped.

"I do." She ran back to her room and got Felix's gift out the closet.

"I will be right back." She said running out the door.

She didn't have to run too far. Felix was running right up to their meeting spot holding an egg. She exactly what it was. They both stopped in front of each other.

"You got me a gift?" They both asked each other.

"Well…."

"How about you go first." Daisy said. Felix smirked and gave her the box. She gave him the box she was holding in return. She took the top of the box and her smile grew till it could grow no more.

"You got me a chao." She said taking the egg out and looking over it.

Felix smiled and scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well, yeah. You talked about wanting one before so I went looking at some and found the right one for you."

Daisy hugged the egg to her. "Thanks Felix." He tried hard to blush but it was an epic fail. Daisy looked to see he hadn't opened his gift yet.

"Aren't you going to open your gift?"

Felix looked down at the box seeing he was still holding it. "Yeah." He tore the wrapping paper off showing it was a box of shoes. His heart began to race.

Daisy giggled. "Go ahead open it." He did so.

He mouth dropped wide open and formed into a smile. "These are the ones I was looking at the other day." He said looking back to a blushing Daisy.

The shoes were red and white. Where the shoe strings were was something shaped like a dog bone covering the strings. Three covered that whole part of the shoe. Two white skulls sat on either side with red eyes and sharp teeth.

"Thanks D." He beamed hugging Daisy sadly she dropped the egg and it opened reveling an orange chao with three up-side down horns. It had green eyes just Daisy. If Felix was looking at Daisy he would have asked was she hot or burning up. Felix saw that the chao began to fly and Daisy didn't see it. He secretly gave the chao something.

"Y-y-your welcome." She giggled nervously hugging him back. Once he let her go they looked down between them all they saw was the egg. Felix began to fake freak out.

"Where did the chao go?" Daisy looked up.

"Um Felix…." Felix looked to her and then looked up.

The chao was flying and was holding a mistletoe in it's hands. Both pre-teens looked to each other blushing widely. Daisy put two and two together. She smirked along with Felix giving a big grin.

"You planned for her to do that."

Felix shrugged but was caught off guard when Daisy pressed her soft lips against his. He's eyes were still wide when she parted their lips.

Daisy giggled seeing she caught him off guard. She liked turning the tables on him like that.

"Merry Christmas, Lix." Felix smiled showing his sharp teeth.

"Merry Christmas, D."

* * *

><p><strong>MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE, HOPE WE ALL ENJOY IN SOME NICE AND POSITIVE WAY! <strong>


End file.
